The Ties that Bind
by aberistwith
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have had another fight. How will Inuyasha get her to come back this time? Also, what secrets does the Higurashi family hide? Was it all just a coincidence that Kagome fell down the well? Or was it fate...? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**_InuYasha_**

_**Well, this is my first attempt at an inuyasha story, it was oroginally for my little sister who is obsessed by Inuyasha, Hope you like it!**_

**Prologue**

Kagome pulled herself out of the well of souls and began walking slowly towards her house. Silent tears fell to the ground as she walked. Slowing her pace as she neared the shrine tree, the one Inu Yasha had been pinned to when she'd first met him. Inu Yasha, he was always making everything so difficult for her. Not anymore, she was going to seal off the well. She had most of the Jewel of Four Souls, so that it could never be used again. She'd made-up her mind, she'd had enough this time, her final straw had been plucked and it was time to live in the present. Perhaps Hojo would want to do something tomorrow...

Sat up in a tree near the well of souls was Inu Yasha. He gazed up at the stars, how had it all gone so wrong? One minute he was telling Kagome he was in love with her, and the next minute Kikyo shows-up and has to ruin it all.

Once Kagome had seen the way he'd looked at Kikyo, he knew it was over between them, he was just too weak when it came to Kikyo. There would be no getting her back now, he'd seen her heart break, just like he'd seen the sacred jewel break. They'd gotten so close aswell, just a couple more shards and the jewel would be completed, but now that was lost, at least the jewel would be safe in modern day Japan with Kagome.

He burried his face in his hands, what had he done, he loved Kagome more than he ever loved Kikyo, more than he ever could love Kikyo. He'd have to go after her. He gazed towards the horizon, his long black hair reverting back to it's usual silver colour and his eyes turned golden again. He would wait until afternoon to visit Kagome, give her time to cool off. Though, she hadn't left in a fury, she had left, as though she'd lost the will to continue in the fuedal era.

That day after school, Hojo had asked Kagome to go and see a movie with him. Happily she'd agreed and was in the process of readying herself for her date when Inu Yasha showed-up at her window.

"Uh, hey Kagome, you're all dressed-up, where are you going?" He asked her.

Kagome shrugged and put on her lipstick, "I'm going out on a date with Hojo, why? " She replied icily.

"A date? Oh, I see...well, have fun then...I guess..." Replied Inu Yasha as Kagome rushed to the sound of the doorbell, Her long hair flipping out behind her as she ran.

Inu Yasha heard Kagome's voice as she greeted Hojo, and introduced him to her family. Then as soon as he'd come they left the house hand in hand into the cool night air. He gazed longingly at Kagome as she walked away, a skip in her step. She was laughing at some joke Hojo had just said, as Inu Yasha turned away from the window and laid down on Kagome's bed, sighing. She was obviously in love with him, so Inu Yasha had no chance...or was it all a trick. He looked around her room for an idea of what to do for however long Kagome was out for, and found a small book. He opened it and it read:

_Dear diary, _

_Today has been pretty scary. I fell down the forbidden well at the shrine, and was transported into another time! I think it's fuedal Japan, but I could be completely wrong. Then when I climbed out of the well, I was in a forest. I saw the sacred tree, and headed towards it when I saw this boy (His name is Inu-Yasha and he is a wicked deamon) pinned to it with an arrow . . . then some villager caught me touching his ears and brought me to their village. Later this deamon (Not Inu-Yasha) comes and tries to get something called a 'Sacred Jewel' out of me, but I'd never thought it was real... Then I run back to the well cause the villagers told me to and that Inu-Yasha person is awake and he keeps calling me Kikiyo. Now I don't know who this Kikiyo person is, but apparently i look like her and since the Sacred Jewel was burned with her body at death, and I have it now, then that makes me her reincarnation...or some crazy thing like that. Anyways, I freed this Inu-Yahsa deamon and he killed the centipede deamon and then he tried to kill me for the Jewel, I thought he was going to be the big hero, but apparently I was very much wrong! Then Kaede does this bead thing and a necklace appeard aroung his (Inu-Yasha) neck and now all I have to do to make him behave is say "Sit Boy" and he goes to the ground. I like it, it makes me feel powerful...anyways, so that is my crazy messed-up day and i'm hoping to wake-up tomorrow, safe and warm in my wonderful bed and find that this has all been but a strange dream and things can go back to normal..._

_Kagome_

Inu-Yasha turned the page, he was interested in knowing what she thought of him...when they first met.

_Dear Diary_

_Well, this is not a dream and I've shattered the Sacred Jewel. Way to go klutz! This bird came and stole the sacred jewel from me, and I was kidnapped by a bunch of wackos. Inu-Yasha destroyed the bird, (he's on my side now...I think, or he was just hanging around because of the sacred jewel...) but it put itself back together, but I had its foot and I tied it to me arrow, and shot at it and the sacred jewel was destroyed. Now we're in trouble! Then Inu-Yasha gets mad at me, and Kaede tells us that we'll have to work together to find it and I don't think Inu-Yasha likes me very much, judging by the way he keeps staring at me and scowling. I'm sat here at the fire, and he keeps making angry faces at me. Well I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, but I didn't mean to break the jewel, honestly, men can be so unreasonable. I also found-out that he's not a full deamon, only a half-deamon, his mother was human. It's cool, cause then he sort of knows what it's like to be a human...at least I think he does, I've never really come across a deamon before. Well my hopes of waking-up from this nightmare are over, and I'm quite stuck in this timeline...drats._

_Kagome_

_Boring_ thought Inu-Yasha as he flipped through the book to the more recent inputs into her diary.

_Dear diary_

_I've just got back from the fuedal era. Today we met this wolf deamon named Koga. He kidnapped me and claimed me as 'His Woman' what a laugh! I seem to be pretty popular, I mean here there's Hojo, he's really cute, and then there's Koga! Now Inu-Yasha, I can tell that he's jealous of Koga, but does he have to take it out on me? Honestly, he can be such a jerk! I mean he's completely hung-up on Kikyo still and he expects me to remain faithful to him? We're not even dating, so I don't get his point, he can go off kissing other girls and I can't even let another guy flirt with me? His logic is seriously messed-up! Kikyo isn't even real! She's just clay and has a part of her soul, that she stole from ME! She doesn't even like Inu-Yasha either, all she wants to do is die and take him with her. It's pathetic the way he drops everything and runs to her all the time! I'm so angry at him! Perhaps I shouldn't write anymore, it isn't helping me much..._

_Kagome_

_Wow, I made her pretty mad that time..._thought Inu-Yasha as he turned a couple more pages.

_Diary,_

_I have a confession to make, I'm in love with Inu-Yasha. But, he loves Kikyo, and I feel so alone. I even told him, but he probably forgot, he was sleeping, and I had to say it, but he didn't wake-up... But I feel better now, kind-of. I plan on going back home tomorrow, I have a big test -_

_Boring_! Inu-Yasha flipped a few more pages until he's found the last one. This he would read, and would finally have an insight into the way a woman's mind works.

_Diary_

_I hate him! How could he do this to me? One minute he's all sappy and lovey-dovey, and the next, Kikyo comes, and he's all like " Ohhh Kikyo, I love you Kikyo blah blah blah, mush mush mush, " Then he's surprised when I get angry at him, well too bad buddy, I'm not coming back this time. No, I've made-up my mind, I have most of the jewel, and they can take care of Naraku, not like I'm much help to them anyways, Kikyo could take my place, she is the rightful gardien of the jewel anyways, and she is more powerful. Besides, I don't belong there, I belong here, with Hojo, he appreciates me. Grand-pa always has to call in sick for me when i'm over in the fuedal era, and Hojo's always bringing me things to help me get better. I'll seal off the well then, I've become enough of a priestess that a simple barrier won't be that hard to create, that way, no more deamons can come back. Oh the phone's ringing, I'll bet it's Hojo...yes it was him, he wants to go on a date tomorrow, I said yes. I have to move on from this, I'll put up the barrier tomorrow after my date. _

_Kagome_

Inu-Yasha sighed, she wanted to move on? How could he have been so stupid? He'd rather have one Kagome than a thousand Kikyos! He had to find her!

He ran out of the house, putting on a hat to cover his ears, and some different clothes, cause Kagome's grandpa had him wear some of Kagome's father's old clothes. He went out a perfectly normal 'human' to find Kagome.

He followed his nose through the city where Kagome lives to find her and Hojo sat eating dinner. Before barging in to profess his love for Kagome, he doubted if he should.

'What if she's embarrassed? What would she do, probably never even look at me again!' While contemplating what he should do, Kagome and Hojo had finished their meal, and were just leaving the restaurant.

InuYasha looked-up into Kagome's eyes, "Kagome I..." he stopped speaking when he noticed the angry flash in her eyes.

"Who are you, and why do you keep following me? Come on Hojo, let's get away from this freak." She turned her back on him and linked arms with Hojo, who glanced back over his shoulder to give InuYasha a look that said ' Touch her and you die'

Surprisingly, InuYasha seemed frightened by this look. He sighed, and returned to Kagome's house, he'd wait for her there, then he'd tell her.

Kagome returned home around 10:30pm to find InuYasha asleep on her bed. She sighed and changed into her pijamas and went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

Later that night, she was awoken by InuYasha, who was staring at her, a weird expression on his face.

"What do you want InuYasha?" she demanded sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him. He had a strange expression on his face, like he wanted to tell her something. Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"Kagome...I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, and I have to excuse for what I did to you. I just realized that you mean more to me than anything else in the universe. I'd rather have one you than a million Kikyos. I just wanted you to know that..." He stood-up to leave.

Just as he was about to open the door to go, "Wait InuYasha, do you mean that? You're saying that if Kikyo showed her dead face again, you would feel nothing? I can't believe that, and that is why we can't ever be together. What would happen if we were dating, and Kikyo showed-up? Things won't have changed." She said as she felt a farmilliar twinge of pain in her heart.

"Kagome...I promise, if Kikyo shows-up again... I'll kill her." There wasn't even a waver in his voice when he said that. Kagome was stunned.

"I don't want that. I want you to love me, and not love Kikyo. Killing her would only mean that she wouldn't show-up again, you would still love her more than me. I can't bear to be second best, again. InuYasha, prove to me that you don't love Kikyo, can you do that?" Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes, into his very soul.

"Yes Kagome, I can prove it." Inuyasha said deliberately. Kagome stared at him, contemplating whether his words were to be given credence at all.

She finally decided to give him another chance. "Fine, we'll go back to the fuedal era tomorrow, after my test, and we'll continue as normal, and the next time Kikyo shows-up, we'll see." she still didn't believe him, but she still had jewel shards to collect, and there were only a few left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**Another Jewel Shard**

The next morning, Kagome and InuYasha set out for the well of souls. Neither talking to one another, the previous night's memories lingering in each of their minds. Both were thinking of better things they could have said, Kagome especially. Just before they were about to open the sliding doors to the ancient bone eater's well, Hojo appeared, carrying with him a rather large boquet of flowers. Kagome noticed this and quickly pushed InuYasha inside the hut, bidding him silence. "Hey Hojo, are those for me?" Hojo smiled at her and gave her a hug, "They sure are, you seemed a bit tired last night, and that weird guy stalking you must have made you worried, so I thought that I'd cheer you up with a big boquet of flowers. I remembered that you told me once that your favorate flowers are Lavendars, so when I saw this I thought of you and bought them, then I came here to give them to you." Kagome's face lighted-up instantly, "Oh Hojo, I can't believe you remembered that, it was so long ago! Thank-you so much!" She hugged him fiercely, her face all flushed. Hojo beamed at her, kissed her cheek, and said that he had to go. "Bye Kagome, I'll see you later, I have to go babysit my little sister." Kagome waved after him. "Bye Hojo! Thank-you for the flowers!" She burried her face into the boquet breathing deeply their light fragrance. She ran inside her house, asfixiating a small portion of the lavendars in her hair, which she put into a bun, having small sprigs of lavendar juttering throughout the bun, as though her hair were lavendars themselves. She then changed her outfit, because green and lavendar don't mix, and put on a form-fitting white cotton dress that came down to the middle of her thighs. At the top it was like a tube-top, but then it had arms, and a small strap to keep it up so that it didn't fall down. At the ends of the sleeves, neckline, and hem, there were small ruffles of lavendar. She looked like a queen when she returned to InuYasha. She frowned at him, who gaped back at her. "What InuYasha? Lavendar only goes with white, I hadn't really much choice. Let's go." She grabbed her backpack, and vaulted the rim of the well; the jewel shards hanging around her neck glowed bright as they transporeted her back into fuedal Japan.

Miroku stared blankly, his mouth hanging open. Sango whispered, "Is that Kagome?" Miroku's hand was shaking inexorably. Sango just gaped. When Kagome and InuYasha reached them, she smiled brightly, "What do you think? It's summer now, so I don't have to wear my uniform. My friends and I went shopping yesterday, and I bought this dress. I was just itching to wear it, and then Hojo bought me some of my most favorate flowers, and I just couldn't help myself!" She grinned and dropped her bag down. Shippo came running up to her, "Wow Kagome, you look so pretty!" "Thank you Shippo! I just got it yesterday." Miroku, getting over his momentary lapse of memory, became able to put words together. "Kagome... you're so... so..." He took Kagome's hands in his, looked her deeply in the eyes and asked her, "Will you bear my children? A maiden as fair as you would certainly bring about children of greater aesthetics than a half demon such as InuYasha." InuYasha stepped in at this point, and thumped Miroku on the head. "Hands off her monk, she's mine." Kagome laughed nervously and backed towards Sango, who moved her behind herself to protect her from the men. To Kagome she whispered "Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to wear such beautiful clothing. Or was it for a specific reason that you dressed in such a way?" They quietly inched away from the boys, and huddled. "I want him to have to fight for me. I'm not going to throw myself at him anymore, it hurts too much to have him drop me when Kikyo walks by. Besides, what's wrong with wanting to look nice? I'm allowed to look pretty, I am a woman afterall!" Sango nodded her head in agreement, "Good for you Kagome, show him what you're made of."

That afternoon, while they were walking through the forest path in the direction of a jewel shard, a twister came blowing towards them. Just before it hit them, Koga jumped out in front of Kagome. Not a single air molecule around Kagome was touched, while the others were wipped with the dissipating winds. "Koga!" "Wow Kagome, that's quite an outfit you've got on." Kagome blushed. "Thanks Koga, I bought it yesterday, but maybe i shouldn't have dressed-up to visit the fuedal era." "Kagome, you'd look dressed-up in a paper bag, your beauty has such an effect on anything plain." "No, it's purely the dress Koga, I actually look horrible in the morning." At this InuYasha couldn't take anymore. "Back-off Koga, I'll kill you if you lay one hand on her." "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try and stop me. She is, afterall, my woman." InuYasha's face became red, and he jumped at Koga "Iron reaper soul stealer!" His blow didn't hit the mark as Koga was too fast for him and easily dodged InuYasha's attempt to harm him. "What a laugh Mutt-face, and you think you're strong enough to protect _my_ Kagome?" InuYasha growled, "Oh I'm stronger than you'll ever be. _TETSAIGA!" _ InuYasha pulled free his sword, his anger making it more formidable. "InuYasha, please stop this, you're really acting very childish. Both of you, honestly do you have to fight over me every time we come across one another? Why can't we all just get along? Koga, why don't you stay with us for a while? We could probably use a bit of help. The last few shards were pretty well protected." Koga beamed, InuYasha glowered and the others were dumdfounded."I think that is a great idea Kagome. That way, if Mutt-face here lays his slimy paws on you, I can protect you." "Right then it's settled, Koga will join us, and we'll all get along. Plus, the more the merrier!" Kagome strode on ahead.

As the 'merry' bunch were travelling through a mountanous area; Kagome in the middle of InuYasha and Koga with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo bringing-up the rear; Kagome picked-up on the jewel shard. She gasped and turned her head to the west. "What is it Kagome?" Koga and Inuyasha exclaimed in unison. "I sense a jewel shard! It's over there!" She pointed west of their trail. Inuyasha picked her up and threw her on his back as he and Koga took off in the direction Kagome was pointing. Kilala transformes, and Sango Miroku and Shippo jumped on her back rushing off after Inuyasha carrying Kagome, and Koga in his whirlwind. "Why exactly are we here again?" Miroku asked as he looked ahead to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Because Naraku is vile and this could be my brother." Sango replied bitterly. Kilala hurried faster to catch up with them. _Koga has two in his legs, and the jewel is almost complete. Which means if Naraku has the rest, we'll be meeting again with him very soon, if we could just find him! _Sango thought angrily. Naraku had slipped through their fingers. He still hadn't shown himself, and hunting down the jewel shards had beed a sinch. It was strange though, because at Naraku's first castle, they had found all of his jewel shards, as if he'd left them there by accident. Perhaps the reason that Naraku had fled, was because he would have died otherwise. He wouldn't have had time to collect his jewel shards, and live. Though the fact that Kagome couldn't sense them until about a month afte he'd disappeared worried her a bit. Sango hoped it was her brother. When they reached the point where Kagome sensed the jewel, there was a rather large clearing, surrounded on all sides by dark foreboding woods. Once Kilala landed with the others, there was a loud noise. A large demon appeared from the woods, the jewel shard embedded in his right eye. He was very large, in both height and width. There wasn't very much hair on his head, but the ones that were there were blue. His skin was a dark purple color and had warts all over it. "He looks disgusting!" Kagome cried as though his prescence was making her dirty."Where's the jewel shard Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted as he leapt into battle. "It's in his right eye!" She shouted back at him, readying one of her sacred arrows. Sango leapt onto Kilala, and flung her Hirdaikos at the monster's head. He dodged it and it returned to Sango. Koga's dustcloud blinded him for a few seconds, while Kagome shot her arrow, "Hit the mark!" she whispered to her arrow. It hit him square between the eyes as Inuyasha's Windscar took care of the rest of the body. Miroku cleaned up the mess as Inuyasha grabbed the jewel shard. "Well, that was quick." Kagome declared as she purified the fragment and added it to her collection. "Yeah, suprisingly quick. I have a bad feeling about this..." Sango added, looking around at the dark forest. "Lets get out of here..." She insisted. Grabbing her weapon, she jumped atop of Kilala, the others following her lead as they fled the scene.

Later that afternoon, the gang came upon a quaint little village. They set-up a picnic just outside of it, under the shade of a beautiful siccamour tree. Kagome, still in her dress, and without a stain at all, got out some homework to finish. Inuyasha and Koga were staring eachother down, while Sango and Miroku were sitting a ways off talking. Shippo and Kilala were playing tagg off near the village under the watchful eyes of Sango and Miroku. There was a perfect sunshine, not a cloud in the sky. Kagome, finally finishing her homework around one thirty, yawned and put her books away. She started to pack away their picnic things, and stuffed them in her pack. Shippo and Kilala had fallen asleep curled-up together in the grass, and Sango was staring into Miroku's eyes. Inuyasha was up in the tree looking out around, and Koga was lying on his back in the grass staring up at the clouds. Once she was finished packing-up, she went and laid next to Koga, who smiled at her. "What was all that stuff you were doing?" He asked. "Oh it was just some homework that I have to do for school tomorrow. It's nothing you're used to, you know, different cultures and things." She said lightly and closed her eyes. Inuyasha, noticing the two of them, jumped down from his tree and laid next to Kagome on the other side of Koga. "So, you're all done then, and we can leave?" Kagome sighed, "How about we stay for a little longer, the two lovebirds over there are sharing something special, and Shippo and our little kitty friend are sleeping. Besides, I like this place, it's peaceful." Kagome laid back her head, closing her eyes again. It was a beautiful sunny day. The kind of dar that you just feel lazy in, like you could sleep all day and never worry about anything. Koga stealthily slipped his arm under Kagome, but Inuyasha noticed and jumped-up pulling his sword. Koga brought his hand away from the slumbering Kagome, and stood-up. "You wanna go muttface? Anytime, anywhere, I'll take you without having to use my legs." At this point, Kagome awoke, and slapped the both of them for being so childish and suggested that it was time to go. Miroku and Sango snapped-out of their daydreaming with red faces, and went to grab the two sleeping youngsters.

It was just getting dark when they reached a little clearing in the woods. After a bit of scouting on Kagome's part, she discovered a hot spring, smiled and went back to recruit Sango. Shippo heard this and went along with them. Miroku was given strict orders to keep Inuyasha and Koga in line with the help of Kilala. Kagome stripped off her beautiful dress and she took her hair out, then slowly sat into the water. Sango did the same, except she went completely under. Back at the campsite, the boys were setting up their beds. Inuyasha and Koga having a great battle over who would sleep next to Kagome, while Miroku sighed, having given up after a while. Finally it was settled that neither would sleep next to her. Just as the dispute had ended, Shippo came running into the camp, stark naked. "Guys help! There was a rockslide and Kagome and Sango were trapped!" He began running back to the hot spring with Koga, Inuyasha and Miroku in tow. When they arrived, they found Sango and Kagome underwater, trapped under rocks. Inuyasha dove in immediately and rescued Kagome as Miroku dislodged Sango. Inuyasha lay Kagome down, she wasn't breathing. "Kagome! Come on Kagome wake-up!" He suddenly remembered what Kagome had taught him. He lowered his mouth to hers, and blew some air into her lungs. Kagome immediately started coughing up water. Sango had started breathing the moment she was out of water. "Inuyasha.." Kagome said shakily, "Shhh don't talk, you're safe now. Are you hurt?" Inuyasha cradled her head to his chest. Koga looked on with envy and concern for Kagome. Miroku was having a bit of trouble, he had a naked, unconscious Sango un his hands. He quickly took off his cloak and covered her. "I hurt all over...what happened?" she tried to move but was quite incapable, her leg was broken. "I think my leg is broken!" She let out a cry as it twisted. Miroky, deeming that Sango was safe, came over to see if Kagome was. Now over the shock of seeing a naked Sango, he was faced with a naked Kagome, awake and crying in pain. "Quick Miroku her leg!" Inuyasha cried as he cradled Kagome, worry stricken and scared he would lose her. Miroku nealed down and set the bones in her led. Kagome screamed, making Koga start to Miroku, but then his hands glowed as he healed Kagome's leg with his spiritual energy. Kagome relaxed against Inuyasha, all her energy spent. Inuyasha, now realizing that she is out of danger of dying, noticed that she was undressed. His face turned red and he covered her with his shirt, tying the arms around her waist to form a makeshift dress. She stood-up and tested her leg, but was still too weak to walk on her own, so Inuyasha carried her back to the campsite, Koga gathered all of their clothes and weapons, and followed them back to the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**Kagome Falls Ill**

The next moring, Kagome was feeling much better, Sango also. Koga's men finally caught-up with them, and he had to go back home to lead his wolf pack. "Goodbye my love. I hope you're feeling better. If anything happens to you while I'm gone, I'll hold the muttface personally responsible." Koga's parting words were to Kagome. She smiled and laughed nervously, "Bye Koga, see you when I see you..." Inuyasha watched with envy as Koga held Kagome's hands between his, then watched as Koga smirked at him and ran off. Inuyasha then went to brooding over the way Kagome had sucked-up to him for the past few days. They didn't talk until they reached the next village. The sun was just setting, and they needed to find a place to stay for the night. The walked into the market, there were a lot of people there. A voice appeared out of nowhere, "Lord Inuyasha? Is that you?" Inuyasha frowned, his face turning slightly white. He looked around for the voice. The only one he knew that called him Lord was Myoga, but then his mother had been a princess... He finally saw who it was that had ushered the title upon him. He reckognized him as one of the servants of his mother's before she'd died. "You're still alive Guinch? After the castle had been destroyed, I thought you'd have died." He looked at the man with suspicion, he should be older than he looked..."No, I was away at the time. Fetching something from the market. It's so good to have you back!" "Oh is that right? The last I remember is the villagers destroying the castle all posessed and crazy-like. So now you think I'm going to come back? What a laugh! Come on guys lets get out of this crazy village." He stalked off muttering curses under his breath. Kagome caught-up with him, "You never told me you were a Lord!" "Why do you think Myoga calls me that everytime he sees me?" "I thought it was just him...but then it makes sense, cause your father..." "No, it was my mother. Sesshomaru was first born, he takes my father's title, but I get my mother's. Though, it's not worth much. As soon as she died, the people turned on us and I had to flee, though I don't blame them, I am a half-demon afterall." Sango and Miroku were stupefied. "So...you have connections, to all the rich people...and you made us sleep in the woods!" Miroku cried "Just think of all the beautiful women I could have had! INUYASHA!" At that moment, he received a rather hard blow to the head from a red faced Sango. He grinned at her sheepily, "Sango, I can't be held accountable for the things that come out of my mouth, I'm cursed I tell you! It has something to do with this hand!" He pleaded with her, but she crossed her arms in a huff, and wouldn't speak to him for the rest of the night. "Miroku, weren't you listening! I just told Kagome that they banished me! I'm not a lord anymore! I'm just a simple half demon collecting the jewel shards and wanting to kill Naraku.That's all okay!" Inuyasha retorted, quite peeved at having to repeat the same thing over again. Miroku nodded his comprehension, "I see, so all those rich houses, you've never known anyone?" "Oh I've known them, but they didn't know me. I only ever saw them on the nights of the new moon, that was the only time my mother ever held any gatherings, that way nobody was any the wiser about my being half demon. If they'd seen me on the night of the new moon, sure they would recognize me, but then they'd also have heard about what had happened, and they'd all been told I'd been killed with my mother. So, there's no way to work around it, so, better to keep my little secret between us. Got it Miroku!" Miroku nodded, he knew when not to say some things. Kagome looked up at the ever darkening sky above them. "We'd better find a place to set-up camp, because it looks like night is coming quickly tonight." They came out of the village and walked quickly towards the woods. They found a small clearing, a small ways away from the trail so that they would be hidden from prying eyes. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag, and got inside quickly. She was super tired and couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. The night was pretty warm and so they didn't build a fire, all were pretty exhausted from the long walk uphill.

Kagome awoke with a start. How long had she been asleep? She sat up and looked around. The others were all still asleep, and it was very dark, unusually dark. Inuyasha was still half demon, so it wasn't the new moon. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she was going to throw-up. She stood-up and walked a ways from the others, and wretched her guts out. She looked back to the group, to see Inuyasha's ears twitching. She didn't want to wake him, so she walked a bit further away from them, and collapsed sobbing. She felt so sick, and just wanted it to be all over. Not knowing what was causing this illness, and frustrated as hell, she looked for a stream to clean herself-up a bit. She found a small stream, and washed off all the sick from her face and clothes. It was a warm night, so she let her clothes soak for a while, and then hung them on a tree to dry out. Laying down to rest a while until her clothes were dry, she didn't notice Inuyasha looking for her. He walked into the small clearing where Kagome was, just as the moon came out of hiding. "There you are Kagome! Uhh..." He stopped as he saw Kagome's naked body shining from the light of the full moon. Kagome jumped-up and grabbed her clothes, throwing them on as her face went red. "Haven't you heard of giving people their privacy?" She exclaimed while buttoning-up her pijama top. Inuyasha was dumb for the time it took his brain to process the image he'd just witnessed. "Sorry Kagome...I...was just worried about you. I heard you crying, and...are you feeling okay?" Kagome sighed, she drew nearer to Inuyasha who took her into his embrace. "I'm not feeling good. I was puking, it was gross. I went away so as to not wake you up. Sorry I worried you." "Kagome, you don't have to apologize for anything. There's nothing you could do that would merit an apology." Inuyasha said emotionally. Kagome looked into his eyes, he looked back into hers. Kagome felt her face coming closer to Inuyasha's, she couldn't help herself. At the last minute she drew away from him, she still felt slightly sick, and didn't want to do anything too rash."Kagome I-... is there something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, he hugged her closer to him closing his eyes, smelling the sweet scent of her hair. "I'm not feeling very well, I just want to go back to bed alright?" Kagome said weakly." Inuyasha pressed his lips against her forehead, "You do have a bit of a fever, this is bad." Kagome smiled, "Oh, it's just a cold, I'll be much better in the morning." They walked back to the campsite, hand in hand and went to bed, Kagome feeling much better than she had before.

In the morning, things went on as normal, well as normal as things get around the jewel shards. Kagome sensed another one, not too far away so they headed in that direction. Just after breakfast, which they'd stopped for after finding a small stream from which to get water, Kagome was packing up their things and putting them in her pack, when she felt sick again. She quickly ran to the bushes when no one was looking; they were all scouting ahead; and wretched into the bushes, she then washed her face afterwards, and brushed her teeth to get the awful taste out of her mouth...it was the last meal she was eating until she got better. She felt better, and thought it was only a bug and would be over soon. Catching up with them, they set out in the direction of the jewel shard yet again. At about noon, they came upon a battle ground, there were slain bodies everywhere. Inuyasha sighed, and got to work at burying them all. Kagome was feeling sick again, though having skipped lunch there was nothing for her body to bring-up, so she just had a horrible feeling in her gut. Sango sensed something was wrong with her, and sat beside her away from the mess. "Kagome, you don't look well, are you feeling alright?" Kagome smiled weakly, "oh, yeah i'm just a bit tired that's all." She didn't want anyone to worry about her. They were so close to finding the rest of the Jewel fragments, and she didn't want to impede their journey in any way. Sango nodded, "Yeah I'm tired too...all this walking, I don't think we've ever done so much before!" "In one go...I know, I just think we're all excited about being so close to finding the rest of the jewel, I think there's about five more shards, and then the two in Koga's legs...so, seven more and then we've got Naraku to find, Kikiyo to put back in her grave, your brother to save, and...Miroku's cursed hand to rectify. So we've still got a long way to go...but everyone's so pumped-up, that we're pushing ourselves too much." Kagome sighed, maybe that was what was making her so sick all the time. "Once we acquire this shard here, we should go home, I can sit my end of year exams, and then come here full time because school's out. I'll tell all my friends that I'm going on a trip for the summer, and then nobody will be any the wiser!" Kagome said weakly. She just wanted to sleep, but there wasn't much time, they had to find the shard, so she could get back home...soon.

The demon that carried the shard was nothing more than an overzealous fox demon, whom Inuyasha killed immediately. Kagome smiled, it wasn't a particularly big piece of the jewel, but it was a piece nonetheless. They returned home, over the next few days, for Kagome to sit her exams.

When Kagome got back home, there were many complaints from Grandpa about a certain boy coming around, and him havint to shoo him everyday. So when Kagome went back to school, Hojo came up to her immediately. "Kagome! Are you alright? Your Grandpa told me that you have cancer! Are you sure that you should be at school? He said that you were so sick for the past week, he didn't know if you were going to make it." Kagome sighed, but this might work to her advantage. "Yeah, all those other sicknesses were, just that, symptoms. The doctor caught it a bit late, so over the summer they're sending me overseas to a professional to cure it. My gramps is so worried about me! He didn't even want me to come sit the exams today, but, I told him that i had to and that if i didn't pass, when I get better I'll have to do the year over again! I'd be stuck with the 10th grade forever!" Hojo looked at her, "You're going overseas? Wow, it must be a pretty serious cancer. What if you die!" Kagome looked at him. "I don't know..." she replied quietly, making sure to put some fear into her tone. "Oh, I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to make you think of that...Of course you'll live! So when are you leaving?" Kagome thought for a moment, "I'm leaving tonight, after my exams. Mom is going to drive me to the airport, and Ill be getting the plane to America tonight." Hojo sighed, "Too bad I didn't have time to prepare you a plane care package. But I'll be thinking of you the whole time" "Thanks Hojo, it means a lot to me." She left him to go sit her exams, and to her surprise, she knew most of the answers! Then she got to math, she was sure she would fail. But then math had never been one of her stronger subjects, and would have most likely failed had she sat every single one of her classes and done every single piece of her homework. All in all, she fared pretty well for a girl who'd attended less than half of her classes.

That afternoon, she handed back her textbooks, and therefore had more room in her backpack to pack more useful things, like more first aid things, shampoo, conditioner, a few more chages of clothes. She packed a flashlight, a few umbrellas, incase it was raining, sunscreen lotion, and aloe vera gell incase of a sunburn. She packed a couple of tents, and a compass. Yet her pack was still lighter than when she was lugging around all her textbooks. She packed more food, and got more arrows for her bow, which she'd now learned how to use. She didn't bother with her bike, because it was too heavy to lugg out of the well and it wasnt very useful in fuedal Japan, none of the roads were paved, and it was super bumpy all the time. She decided that since she would be living in the fuedal era for over three months, then she'd better look the part, and so, she brought along her shrinal robes. They were white and blue, much the same as Kikiyo's had been made, although different colors, and smaller, because Kagome was much smaller than Kikiyo was. They also had a sort of modern day twist to them, there was a design of bubbles going up the pant leg to her obi and across her sash.She left that evening, after Hojo had come around to see her throwing a bunch of food into her pack. "Wow that's a pretty big pack you've got there! Why do you need a compass?" "Well you never know what might happen, you want to be prepared don't you?" He dropped off a care package, which contained a couple of herbal teas and medicated bath soaks to ease the pain. She deemed them usefull to bring along, and so brought them. After Hojo was gone, she left immediately for the fuedal era. Her silly illness, which turned out to be the flu and she has pennecillen to take to get rid of it, long gone and her health at it's peak. She jumped down the well to a summer which would prove to be anything but relaxing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**The truth of Kagome**

Her welcome party consisted of an angry look from Inuyasha. She frowned at him wondering why he was so angry with her. "What? Did I do something wrong?" He glared at her, "How could you leave for so long? You were gone over five days! Then you forbade me to come up through the well. I was worried you weren't coming back!" Kagome shook her head. "Silly Inuyasha, of couse I was going to come back. I had to attend all my classes, and study for my exams, and then take my exams, and get rid of Hojo for a while so I could pack all of my things...He thinks that I'm going overseas for cancer treatment...what a loser!" She pronounced flippantly waving her hand and smiling at Inuyasha. He calmed down and gave her a hug, "Well at least you're back now." Kagome smiled and pecked him on the cheek, "Yeah, it's summer now, no school! So I can stay here full time! Hey you never said anything about my outfit! It's my shrine's colors, like it? It should make it so that people recognize me as a priestess." Inuyasha looked her up and down, "It's...unique. Not many piestesses wear white and blue...it's the colour of authority among priestesses here...but that certainly would suit your spiritual powers. You'll fit in more here anyways." Inuyasha stated as the walked hand in hand to find the others and set out once again to find the jewel shards. Once they got back to lady Kaede's house, they found Sango and Miroku looking severely distressed. Miroku's servant was there telling them about a problem at Miroku's village. He looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha...I'm sorry, but I have to go rectify this problem!" Miroku looked pleadingly at Inuyasha. "that's okay, Miroku, we'll just search for the shards without you." Inuyahsa replied, "I'll go with you Miroku!" Sango announced. Inuyasha nodded "yes, I believe that would be a smart idea. Kagome and I'll travel on our own. We'll meet back here in a month, and if the problem isn't solved by then, we'll come to your village to help you then, alright?" Miroku showed a sense of relief as Inuyasha said this. "That sounds like a plan Inuyasha, We'll meet again in a month." He stood immediately, Sango following him. They jumped atop of Miroku's servant and flew away to Miroku's village. That left Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha once again. Kaede sighed. "Shippo, since there are only Kagome and Inuyasha, when it comes to battles, I'm afraid that they won't be able to protect ye, without loosing their own lives, therefore, I believe it a good idea if ye were to stay here with me." Inuyasha went to protest, but Shippo agreed. "Yes, I think it a wise descision Kaede. You could use a strong fox demon around here to protect you also." So then there were two. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who looked back at her, "Looks like it's just you and me now...again." Inuyasha stated, Kagome winked her eye. "Bye Kaede, bye Shippo, make sure you take good care of her!" Kagome said. Inuyasha waved goodbye as they trotted off down the road out of the village.

Kagome actually liked how things were turning out, a whole month alone with Inuyasha! He must have been thinking the same thing as her, because at the same moment they looked at eachother. Kagome was so happy, she had no homework to do, didn't have to keep running back to the present for clothes, and school, and she felt much better not that she was fitting in with the people around her, clad in a priestess's robes. Even Inuyasha thought she looked cuter in them, not being the red of Kikiyo's but her own color. As they were walking down the forest path, Kagome sighed. "What's the matter? Are you tired, want to stop and rest a while?" "Why are you tired? I'm just happy." "Oh so is that why you sighed, cause you were happy?" "No, just felt like sighing that's all. No need to freak out or anything." "It's only because I love you..." "I know Inuyasha, I love you too." Kagome said wearily, she was still overcoming her flu, wow, isn't that ironic, she'd 'had the flu' last week, and that was why she 'hadn't been at school' . She laughed out loud thinking about these things, making Inuyasha look at her. "What is it with you today? First you sigh for no reason, and then you burst out laughing? I didn't say anything!" He looked confused. "Oh I know, I'm just thinking about all the reasons my grandfather gave to the school as to why I wasn't there. I was supposed to have had the flu last week, but this week I've actually got it, isn't it ironic?" Inuyasha shrugged, " I guess that's pretty funny, this...flu...it isn't anything serious is it? And what's this cancer you keep blabbing on about? It's got to be pretty bad if it can get you out of a whole summer..." The conversation went on as such for a while before they fell silent. It was so easy to run out of things to talk about when there were just the two of them.

After about a day of walking, Kagome sensed a Jewel Shard. Since they were heading in that direction anyways, she didn't feel the need to inform Inuyasha about it, who was enjoying their flippant travelings. Kagome knew that if Inuyasha was on the trail of a Jewel shard, he'd have to be all rushed, and that wouldn't give Kagome the time she needed to get better from the flu. Not that she though Inuyasha was conceited, just that he got so excited about a Jewel shard, and it wasn't like the Shard was going anywhere either. They came to village after village, each one without incident, until they got to Yohomako village. She was recognized as a priestess of high standing, and was requested to purge a demon from a lord's house. Kagome looked to Inuyasha, he nodded, and so she went into the lord's house with Inuyasha, to do a little demon hunting. Kagome didn't really know how to use her spiritual powers, but she could always sense them there, and knew how to channel them into her arrow, so... Inuyasha felt out the demon's hiding place, and she stuck one of her arrows into a wall, and purged the house of evil. A purple glow surrounded the house, Kagome had a feeling that she'd purged more than just demons. She looked around at the millions of demons she had purged from the house's ancient wood. After a moment of awe, they all rushed from the house and formed a ring around the outside. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with awe. "You're even better than Miroku! Even better than Kikiyo was! You're like the two of them, combined into one, with double their power!" Kagome looked surprised, "No, I can't be more powerful than Miroku, he hardly uses his power!" "Whatever, but we'd better get outside, and kill all those demon spirits." Inuyasha took out his sword, it's blade gleaming, waiting for the blood about to be spilled. When they got outside, the spirits which had formed a ring around the house, now swarmed into a mass. They condensed into one demon, the one posessing the house. It was as if this demon had called all the spirits to himself, gaining their power, and lust for the Shards of the Sacred Jewel hanging around Kagome's neck. When the new demon spoke, it was as if it were the wind talking. It was hypnotic. "Give me the Sacred Jewel" It said, but Kagome, being the most powerful priestess alive, refused to be swayed by this silly notion." And why would I, it's rightful protector, do such a stupid thing as that?" Kagome said, feeling ever so much more confident because of Inuyasha's words. "Was it not you the one who shattered it in the first place? Were it not you who let it fall into Naraku's hands? And were it not you, who befriended a half-demon? I wouldn't say that anything is safe in your hands, Higurashi." Kagome was caught off-guard. How did this demon know her name? "H-how do you know my..." "Ahh, don't fool me, only a Higurashi has that much power, though your power is much greater than any I've ever encountered. You must also be a half-bree-" but the demon didn't get to finish his sentence, as once of Kagome's arrows pierced his heart and he died. Inuyasha looked at her, disbelief in his eyes. "How did he...? But you're not from here..." Kagome looked worried, "I don't know Inuyasha, this is getting much stranger as we go along. Perhaps my family is very powerful...He didn't say my first name, only my last, and I do come from a long line of priests and priestesses...even if my grandpa is useless..." Kagome admitted, she was getting awed stares from the villagers, who had learned that she was quite powerful. "I suppose, but, it's just all so strange that you can find family back this far...perhaps we should seek them out, they might be able to help us." Inuyasha suggested. He sheathed his sword and turned his gaze upon the villagers. Kagome turned to them aswell, "There you are," she announced kindly "I hope that nothing ever infests your wonderful home again, though I doubt anything will. I'm sorry that I don't have any soutras for you, but I can assure you that no demons will come within two miles of this house again." She seemed fairly confident, and even I nuyasha was becomming uneasy. "Come on Kagome, let's get out of here...this place gives me the creeps." Inuyasha said quietly, to which Kagome smiled. " I know, I made it like that. You know, I think I'm finally getting the hand of my spiritual powers. You know what, I wish Miroku could be here right now, he could probably teach me a few things..." Kagome said thoughtfully, Inuyasha glared at her, "Oh I'm not good enough for you!" He shot at her angrily, his ego bruised. "Oh no, that's not what I meant! Just he has spiritual powers and all, he could teach me how to use mine...I wonder why I never asked him before..." Kagome thought out loud. Inuyasha shrugged, "Why're you asking me you dope? Come-on let's get going." He said and trudged on to the path out of the village. Before Kagome could follow him, the village leader stepped in front of her. "You don't know how to use your spiritual powers? Then how were you able to defeat that demon?" "Oh, I know how to use them to an extent, I can channel them into my arrows, and so I just stuck an arrow in your floor and channelled my spiritual power through-out your house, so there's nothing left in your ancient wood, but don't worry, it's not a hole or anything, just a sort of sliver...that's all." Kagome answered fanning her hand slightly, but Inuyasha could see how she wasn't going to get out of this one without her whole life's story, and they didn't really have time to waste. He walked back and grabbed her arm. "Bye! Hope your day is much better now!" She called back to him waving her hand. He stared after her with awe. Once Inuyasha and Kagome were on the road again, she sighed. "That was weird, and frightening, and it's just sinking in right now! Demons know me here! Perhaps I was safer with my school uniform on, now I'm going to be called upon for every village. Why don't we go back for Miroku and Sango? They should be done now! It has been a week...Miroku's village isn't too far from here is it? " Kagome suggested. "Well, I guess we could go round and see what they're up to, and then we could go on with them, just Shippo would be too far back to go back for, that would be half the summer gone. We'll see him later, he needs a break." Inuyasha said. So when they got to the next fork in the road, they took the left, and a half day later they were at Miroku's house, just outside of his village. They looked all around for him and Sango, but they only found Hachi sitting inside on a chair sleeping. "Hey, Hachi, where's Miroku? " Shouted Inuyasha, this woke him with a start. "Ahhh, Oh Inuyasha. You scared me! What do you think you're doing waking a demon from his sleep!" He shouted angry at being woken "Yeah whatever! Where's Miroku and Sango? " He asked again. "Oh, they're in the village purging every single house of demons. See before Naraku came, this village was always swarming with demons, and not the good kind mind you, and so Miroku's grandfather setup shop here, and made a fortune, and not to mention all the pretty ladies...Well anywhays, they're in the village, now leave me alone! and I was having such a good dream." Hachi complained and rolled back over. Kagome and Inuyasha left the house and set out for the village to find Sango and Miroku.

They walked into the first part of the village. It looked as though that part had been previously purged, and the people were tidying up the place, which was surprisingly not that bad. They carried on in the direction of the noise coming from the other side of the village, to see Miroku surrounded by quite a few hundred demons, sucking them in through his wind tunnel, and Sango about to be killed. Inuyasha brought out his sword and used the windscar to destroy them all. While Kagome used one of her sacred arrows to shoot the demons surrounding Sango. "Kagome! Inuyasha! I never expected to see you two here! Thank-you!" Sango sounded relieved and out of breath. "They all just came at us all at once! I thought I was going to die!" Miroku shouted over his wind tunnel as he sucked-up the rest of the demons. " Are you okay Sango? You look pretty beat-up. Here, let me help you." Kagome said as she rushed to Sango's side and opened up her knapsack to get her first aid kit. Miroku came over to them. "Hey! Thanks for the save back there. We got here, and there were more demons than I thought there would be, i thought I'd killed them long ago, but I guess i was wrong." "As usual" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "What's that supposed to mean!" Miroku shouted back at him, and held onto his arm. Inuyasha brought his sword back out. "Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha fell to the ground with a crash. "Stop it you two! We're all on the same side here remember! How can we possibly defeat Naraku if the two of you kill eachother!" Kagome shouted at them. She looked even more in authority because of her blue miko robes. Miroku noticed these and frowned. "Since when did you become a priestess? Have you been stopped much along the way Kagome?" He asked. Inuyasha got up from the ground and sat in a huff. "Yeah, she purged a house, and the demon was really powerful. He even knew her family name. Apparantly she's from a very, and by very I mean striking fear into demons very, powerful family of priests and priestesses. So you tell me monk, don't you think that if demons know Kagome, then you would too? " Inuyasha sounded quite annoyed. Miroku reflected for a minute. "Well, come to think of it, all this time I've been travelling with you, I don't even know your last name! Well, how about that then, heh heh. Lets see, I'll name off all the powerful family names that I know. Well, by far the most powerful is the Higurashi clan, but I don't think I've ever met any of them..." "H-Higurashi?" Inuysha said shocked, "The most powerful? Kagome..." Kagome was in shock. "That's my family name...I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said quietly. "WHAT! Oh my gosh!" Miroku fell to his knees and bowed. "Miroku, get up, I'm not from this era remember? It was Sota that was going to be the shrinekeeper, not me. I have no training at all, and I'm the reincarnation of Kikiyo." "Yeah, and you know who Kikiyo is? She's the great grandaughter of a Higurashi. Though, I assume you're a more direct descendant of them though, you do carry the family name, as she did not." Miroku was reeling. He was in the prescence of the highest form of power in the world to him. "No wonder your arrows aren't stopped by anything! You're a descendant of the creator of the Sacred Jewel itself!" Miroku said and bowed again. "No wonder Naraku wanted Kikiyo..." Inuyasha started. "No she was guarding it...that's why he wanted her." Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms. "So, do you know where their shrine is?" Sango asked. "Yes, it's very far from here. It would take two weeks to get there. But it is in the east." Miroku said. "And here I thought that my family was descendant from Kaede, we do own the same shrine...though, a lot can happen in...five hundred years." Kagome said. "We should go visit your family Kagome. It would be very interesting to see your ancestors don't you think?" Sango suggested. She was all bandaged-up and ready to go now. "Well, I don't know how they would react, I mean...I never really knew my father that much, I only know my grandfather, and he isn't very powerful at all. I don't know how my father died, nobody told me, but it was shortly after my father's death that he came to live with us. I heard him and my mother talking about protecting something. And when I told him about the fuedal era, he was all too eager to let me go...I think there's more going on here than I've been told." Kagome spoke quietly. Miroku put his hand on his chin deep in thought. "Well, all the more reason to go to them. They may have the answers you need. But they are mighty powerful...and there's always the chance that they won't let a non Higurashi into the temple. We'll just have to go there and find out." Miroku said. Kagome smiled weakly."We can always come back if there's nothing to find out Kagome, so don't worry." Sango said reassuringly. "Okay, We'll go see my ancestors!" Kagome announced with renewed strength. That afternoon, they set out to the east, with Hachi. This would make their trip much faster. They arrived at the Higurashi shrine in two days, instead of two weeks. Though, Hachi was so frightened when they approached the shrine, that he went back home. "Wow! Can you feel that aura! It's so powerful!" Miroku announced. Kagome smiled. "It feels so welcoming! Don't you just feel like you're home at last?" She asked. "No! I feel like running away! It feels so dangerous!" Inuyasha said, his voice wavering. "Yeah, I think Kilala feels the same way, she transformed. But, I don't feel like I'm home, I feel more like I'm supposed to be going the other way." Sango said. "Yeah, me too." Miroku said. "Oh, I guess this is the Higurashi shrine then..." Kagome said as she neared the entrance to the shrine. She walked through without any problems, Miroku had a bit of trouble, as did Sango. Inuyasha and Kilala couldn't get through at all. "Umm, what are we going to do? Inuyasha can't get through." Kagome asked. "Maybe if I pull him through?" She reached back and grabbed his hand. She was able to pull him through without much effort, as if the barrier knew that since a higurashi wanted him in, he could come inside. She did the same for Kilala, who had transformed back. They all continued through the enormous courtyard towards the imense temple steps. "Hello?" Kagome called into the shrine. "May we enter?" She asked. They listened for a minute, and heard footsteps coming towards them. With the swish of a robe, a beautiful shrine maiden came around the corner and appeared in front of them. She was the spitting image of Kagome. She looked at Kagome, and her eyes went wide. They both did the same thing, cringed and asked "Who are you?" "I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said first. "I'm Sati Higurashi. Wait, You're a Higurashi? I've never heard of a Kagome Higurashi before...but you have the traditional kimono, and you were able to bring a demon through the barrier, even if it is a hald demon..." She shot a glare at Inuyasha who cringed and backed away slowly. He couldn't help it. "So tell me Kagome...Where are you from, really. Because if you were a Higurashi of this time period, I'd know you for sure." Sati asked. She crossed her arms suspiciously. "Heh, well...five hundred years in the future..." Kagome said scratching the back of her neck shyly. Sati smiled, satisfied. "Oh well then, in that case come on inside and meet...well...someone related to you them...I guess." She yawned and led them through the palace sized shrine. They came upon a relatively smaller room where there was a large square fire pit and a man was knealing in front of it seiza style. "Master, there is someone you should meet." He smiled. "We finally get to meet Kagome, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to tell Miroku here who you were." He stood and turned around. Kagome's jaw dropped, "Father!" she whispered, but she was glued to place and couldn't move. He smiled. "Well, I don't know, great...grandfather seems more appropriate..." He said kindly. Kagome's face fell. "You look so much like him...Oh where are my manners!" She cried and fell to her knees, as Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha had already done. "I assume things are very different where you're from Kagome. So, your father is dead then." Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, when I was very little. I only have pictures. I'm sorry I confused you with him, though, you do look a lot like him...or he looked a lot like you did...or do..." Master Higurashi chuckled slightly, "Hmm, that's alright Kagome. So, how are things in the future?" She pondered a bit. "Do you remember Kikiyo?" She asked." Why yes, she was my great aunt." "Well, my family owns the shrine that she owned. I've never seen this shrine before in my life, and I'm not sure, but I don't know much of my family. My father died, and they stopped speaking to us. Then my grandfather showed-up, and he said something to my mother about protecting something. Then I get swept down a well, and this Sacred Jewel pops out of me." Kagome said quickly, meanwhile the Master was nodding. "Inuyasha here gets freed from a tree, kills the centipeed demon, and then. The Jewel gets shattered, and I find myself having to search for the fragments." Master sighed. "Well, seeing as how your father died, he probably didn't get to teach you much about how to use your sacred powers, did he? Also, the reason your family doesn't talk to you, is so that the Jewel would stay safe inside you. You did come here before. Your father brought you when you were very young, just a tiny baby. Though, it was at the shrine, and not down the well as you did. He thought perhaps that you would be safer here, but that was very wrong, and so he brought you back to your home. Life here is very interesting, there is no end to the Higurashi power. Had your father still been alive, you would have been living here, not where you were. Though, we thought it best that you be a normal person, so that the demons wouldn't try to find you. So, Kagome, are you ready to learn the Higurashi power?" He asked her. She looked at him wide eyed. "Yes, I'm ready." He smiled "Come with me then." He stood, and bade her follow. He nodded at Sati, and she nodded back. "Alright. You three must come with me. I'll show you to a place where we can heal your wounds," she pointed to Sango, "Feed you," she pointed to Inuyasha, "and teach you something useful." She said to Miroku. They all stood-up and followed her, too meek to go against someone so powerful. Even Inuyasha was behaving himself. Kagome and Master walked into another, much larger room. "Alright, now this is the room of time. I can transfer all of my knowledge to you, and you don't have to spend any time learning it. Though, I have to say you've done quite well on your own up until now. It's very rare to have someone with your potential, in the future. Your father was rare enough, and Sota has no power at all. Neither does your grandfather, well, none compared to you. So, shall we begin?" Kagome nodded. They sat cross legged in front of eachother, Master held his hands out palms up, and Kagome placed her hands on his, so their palms were facing eachother. They closed their eyes, and Kagome felt the power and knowledge surging into her. When she opened her eyes again, the surging power she felt had stopped, and she knew all about how to unleash her awsome powers. She'd also gained an aura, as Miroku felt when she came back to them. "Hey guys. I guess...we should be going again then." She'd been taught how to sense people, places, things. She knew where every piece of the Sacred Jewel lay, ahd more importantly, she knew where to look for Naraku. She could use her powers to control people if need, read their minds, and change them. She could even send out energy waves more powerful than the windscar. Her element was fire, and so, she could now use fire. The Master came up behind her. "Just watch yourself for a few days Kagome, and try to get used to it all. I don't want any accidents you hear. Though, you have a mission to complete, otherwise i would have introduced them all to you one at a time." "Yes Master. I'll be careful. Thank-you Master!" She said and bowed again. He smiled at her. She would never run out of power because, her power came from time itself, and time keeps going, even when there's nothing left...The gang headed off again. In the direction of the Sacred Jewel.


End file.
